It is common for dropped or false ceilings in office buildings, warehouses and the like to be suspended from an overhead support structure. The suspended ceiling typically comprises a frame network that is suspended by hanger supports made from fasteners and structural wire, and removable panels which are supported by the frame. Removal of the panels provides access to electrical wiring, telephone wiring, plumbing and ventilation ductwork, etc., that is located in the space between the suspended ceiling and the overlying support members.
As a result of the distance between the ground level and the overhead support members, as well as the number of hanger supports required to suspending the frame network, it can be extremely inconvenient and time consuming for an installer to carry fasteners, wire, and tools up and down a ladder and to move the ladder from location to location. Accordingly, hanger support assembly systems have been developed which permit the installer to secure a fastener to an overhead support structure and to install the structural wire to the fastener in situ while remaining on the ground. These systems typically require the fastening tool to be attached to an extension pole and lifted overhead to install the wire and fastener. While potentially saving time by avoiding the need to climb up and down a ladder, the quality of the connections between the structural wires and the fasteners attached to the overlying support members can suffer, resulting in costly and time-consuming rework or an inadequately suspended frame network.